<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пока смерть не разлучит by andywarhol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103298">Пока смерть не разлучит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol'>andywarhol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>H8FVIII NU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>H8FVIII NU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пока смерть не разлучит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В помещении было тепло, даже жарко, а воздух был наполнен струйками приторно пахнущего дыма, поднимающегося от хаотично расставленных повсюду тусклых лампад. Из завешенного длинными бусинами прохода в другом конце комнаты раздался женский голос:</p><p>– Проходи, не бойся, я не кусаюсь. Ты от Мари? – темнокожая леди, хозяйка этого дома сделала пару шагов от камина, занимавшего большую часть маленького помещения. На треноге над огнём располагался средних размеров котелок под крышкой.</p><p>– Да, Мари сказала, что вы поможете! – девушка мысленно похвалила сама себя: голос не выдавал обуревающих эмоций. – Мари сказала, что вы можете сделать, чтобы он… Чтобы и в горе, и в радости, и в богатстве, и в бедности, и чтобы вот пока смерть не разлучит! – выпалила она, глядя прямо в улыбчивое лицо ведьмы.</p><p>– Смерть не разлучит… – тихим задумчивым эхом проговорила колдунья, затем ухмыльнулась, по-видимому что-то вспомнив, – это можно. Пойдём, у меня в сундуке как раз хранится хорошее любовное зелье как раз на подобный случай.</p><p>Они прошли сквозь постукивающие бусины занавесок обратно в залу с лампадами к большому деревянному сундуку, укрытому сверху цветастой шалью. Ведьма отбросила шаль на рядом стоящее кресло, неожиданно изящным движением подняла массивную крышку, пробежала кончиками пальцев по рядам разномастных виал и достала небольшой, с ладонь размером флакон тёмного стекла.</p><p>– Всё просто: выпьешь отсюда, а потом сразу поцелуешь своего любимого. Но только не тяни с поцелуем, иначе ничего не получится. Запомнила? Выпить – поцеловать. – колдунья дождалась уверенного кивка в ответ и вложила виалу в руку девушки, а после закрыла той рот ладонью, – молчи, ты мне ничего не должна. Некоторая магия просто должна рано или поздно вершиться.</p><p>***</p><p>Жидкость густая, тёмная, горько-сладкая с ощутимым вкусом солодки.<br/>Капельки, кажется, остаются на губах и под языком, когда губы неуклюже сталкиваются с губами. Его губами. Сердце, кажется, вот-вот пробьёт грудную клетку, воздуха не хватает, пальцы, вцепившиеся в воротник рубашки, сводит судорогой напряжения.</p><p>И вдруг всё становится совершенно неважным.</p><p>Поцелуй перестаёт быть безответным, рты пожирают друг друга, яростно сталкиваются зубы. Капелька крови из прокушенной губы разбавляет приторный привкус зелья во рту и почему-то кажется чем-то вроде деликатеса. Поцелуи-укусы переходят на шею, повинуясь какому-то первобытному инстинкту. Тяжело понять, кто сошёл с ума – ты сам или окружающий мир.</p><p>Они наконец вместе. Переплести пальцы, снова прижаться губами – так много и… Так мало?<br/>Ближе, теснее, крепче – иначе просто невыносимо. Прорасти друг в друга, забраться под кожу, ещё немного…</p><p>На плечо вдруг опускается чья-то рука. Чужая! Словно сквозь воду раздаются звуки голоса. Чужого! Мерзкого! Лишнего! Отвлекает!<br/>Глаза застилает алым, минута, и всё тихо, спокойно, можно погрузить руки в тёплое липкое, а потом провести по любимому лицу, оставляя яркий след. Пройтись по волосам, по переносице – к губам, почувствовать движение языка и лёгкий укус на пальце. Оторваться лишь затем, чтобы достать из чужого гладкий тёплый кусочек, прихватить губами, поглотить без остатка, разделив с тем, с кем предстоит провести вечность.</p><p>Некоторая магия просто должна рано или поздно вершиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>